Sweet Time In the Library
by Sgt Shoultz
Summary: Hikari and Yaya-chan are having their 'sweet' time together in the library where everyone can hear. Cameo appearance: Shizuma and Nagisa. Based off on the manga version of Strawberry Panic!


Sweet Time in the Library (Hikari x Yaya-chan)

_Note: This fiction is based off the manga version of Strawberry Panic! As this is my first Fan Fiction (and writing is really never my forte), reviews are welcomed but please go easy on them. :) Anyways enjoy! Maybe I'll do more in the future._

Hikari watches Aname-san walking out the library. Yaya-chan noticed this, giving her the opportunity that she wants.

"You want her, don't you Hikari-chan?"

"Whaa-well…yes, but…" Hikari blushed as her half-answer struggles to continue.

"What then?" Yaya quickly said.

"I…don't know"

"Well then," Yaya devilishly smiled as she inched slowly behind Hikari, grabbing her by the waist with her left arm and grabbing her left boob with her right hand at the same time. Hikari yelped loud enough that even the librarian can hear her and caused Yaya-chan to quickly cover her mouth with her left hand.

"Quiet now, Hikari-chan. I wouldn't want anybody to see or hear us (actually, Shizuma and Nagisa are watching.) Plus, I wouldn't want to waste this opportunity that I could do this with you in the library."

Yaya-chan slowly put her middle finger in Hikari's mouth, then slowly outwards and back in. Her right hand that was groping Hikari's boobs went down and slowly lifted Hikari's skirt from the front, and gently rubbed her privates lightly but later gets aggressive and fast as Hikari's whimpers turned into moans (anyone or any couple in the library is hearing this), which Yaya-chan wished so long to hear.

"Wow, you got wet really fast, Hikari-chan. I never knew you were this type of girl. Makes me wonder what you were doing in the bedroom while I was gone."

She leaned forward towards Hikari's ear and said, "I think I have an idea. Were you masturbating and fantasizing about Amane-san?"

Yaya took out her finger out of Hikari's mouth, letting her speak.

"N-No. I was fantasizing about you, Yaya-chan." Hikiari's face was blushing like a bright strawberry on her face.

'_Me? Heh, I knew it.'_

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Yaya-chan said with a smiling grin on her face. _'It seems my charms are paying off after all.'_

"And that face you're making is just so adorable-no, you're adorable. And that is what makes me love you so much, Hikari-chan. And for that, here's a present for you."

Just as she said, Yaya's middle and ring finger slowly penetrated Hikari's privates. Juices slowy came out as the fingers were moving in a deliberate pace. Hikari quietly moaned, slowly grabbing her boobs and fiddle with them. Yaya just couldn't believe what was happening with Hikari.

'_She is actually enjoying this! Is this the Hikari I know, or is she changing? Now is not the time for that. It's time to pick up the pace!'_

Yaya's fingers gradually picked up speed, as well as Hikari's moaning.

"Yaya-chan, I'm gonna come soon."

""Let's go faster then. Shall we?"

Faster and faster as she went, the build-up of Hikari's orgasmwas near at its breaking point. Moaning became increasingly intensified; pleasure was overflowing in the girls' bodies. The atmosphere in the library began to change—couples quietly decided to do the same, others for their 'personal' needs (*cough*Shizuma*cough*).

"Yaya-chan, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

"Do it Hikari-chan. Yell out with all your might!"

"I'm-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

(_Couple minutes later)_

"Yaya-chan," said Hikari as they were about to walk out of the library. "Umm…Can we do this again sometime?"

Yaya quickly grabbed and hugged Hikari with a big, grinning face. "Of course, Hikari, just call me anytime!"

(_Meanwhile, back at the library_)

"Damn that was pretty hot! And it's hot in here too!" The couple's performance stunned Shizuma and Nagisa quite deeply. Nagisa quietly whimpered and looked down. However, that did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, so you were you turned on by that, Nagisa-chan? Huh?" Shizuma looked down where her had is at. One could only guess correctly where it is at.

"Shizuma," Nagisa quietly whispered. "Let's do it."


End file.
